


日本語訳：The Green-Eyed Monster Affair

by BasilLeaves



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love, The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ドリアンはクラウスにやきもちを焼かせようと試みた。</p>
            </blockquote>





	日本語訳：The Green-Eyed Monster Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Green-Eyed Monster Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99327) by [Kadorienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne). 



部屋に入るなりなにやら激怒している西ドイツ人に出くわした場合、たいていのロシア人ならとっとときびすを返すにちがいない。U.N.C.L.E.ですら、ロシア人がNATOと協力できるかどうか疑わしく考えていたが、この妙なロシア人は特に嫌がってはいなかった。

「イリヤ・クリヤキンです。」彼は簡潔に名乗った。「あなたがエーベルバッハ少佐なのでしょうね？」

「ああ。貴殿の我々の側への参与を歓迎する。」少佐は厳しい声で言った。その他のドイツ人たちは、彼をちらちらと盗み見していた。イリヤは唇をすぼめた。手の早い相棒がまたやらかしたらしい。あの男からは一分たりとも目を離せない。このエーベルバッハとやらの妹か、妻か、それとも・・・。

ドアが開いた。エーべルバッハだけがそちらを睨みつけ、その他のドイツ人はいっせいに知らん振りをした。イリヤはドアに目をやり、トラブルの原因を即座に理解した。そこには彼の相棒がいて、例によって見栄えのいい金髪の誰やらと腕を組み、全く満足げににやにやしていた。常ならざるところといえば、金髪の麗人が男性であるという些細な一点だけで、あとは全くのところいつもどおりだった。

ナポレオンはイリヤの冷ややかな視線にややたじろいだ。金髪の視界にはナポレオン以外は何も入っていないようだった。彼はうっとりとした微笑を浮かべてナポレオンを見ていた。

「つまり、」イリヤは静かにたずねた。「私がサハラ砂漠でじりじりと苦労を重ねている間に、きみがお楽しみだったのはこういうことかね？」

ナポレオンは狡猾な微みを浮かべ、相手をちらりと見た。「こっちはこっちで苦労があったんだよ。」彼は真面目な顔でそう言い、腕を絡めた金髪と秘密めいた笑みを交わした。「そうでもなかったじゃない。」金髪は声を上げて笑い、シャンプーのコマーシャルのように長い髪をさっとかき上げた。

「今日の午後、あと一歩で対象を確保できるところだった。」エーベルバッハは不満げに言った。「だが結局やつは行方をくらませた。」

「ご心配なく、少佐。このソロ氏の不始末の収拾であれば、私がお引き受けします。」イリヤは意味深長な口ぶりで言った。

ナポレオンは未練たっぷりといった風情で隣の金髪から注意を引き剥がし、この道のプロに戻って会議に入った。全くこの男ときたら、こういうお遊びが周囲から自分への過小評価を招くと、いつになったら学習するのだろうか。「ああ、その件に関して説明しましょう。」ナポレオンはは真面目な口調で説明を始めた。「彼らは私たちの計画に気付いていました。何者からか警告を受けており、我々を罠にかけたのです。」

金髪もまた、真剣に説明しようと努力しているのが見てとれた。だがその真剣さを台無しにしているのは、ナポレオンの関心を引こうとしている態度だけではなかった。映画女優そこのけの長い巻き毛にフリルたっぷりの紫色のブラウスに着て、おまけに金の装飾品をじゃらじゃらとこれでもかとつけているような男の言うことを、あまり真面目に受け取る聞き手もいないものである。ついでに言うと、足元は黒のブーツでハイヒールだった。にもかかわらず、この派手な金髪は中身のある話を始めた。「内通者がいるはずだ。」彼はそう言った。「見当は付いてるさ。」

ナポレオンと金髪は説明を続け、ドイツ人たちは渋々と耳を傾けた。しかしながらナポレオンの魅力は、彼らには何の影響も及ぼさなかった。というより彼の魅力にはむしろ反対の効果があった。それはいつもそうなのだった。ナポレオンの魅力は厄介ごとを引き寄せるのが常であり、そこから抜け出すためにはめったに役に立たなかった。

厄介ごとの解決は、イリヤの担当だった。

「私の上官からの情報をあなたに伝えておこうと思いまして、少佐。」イリヤは少佐に話しかけた。少佐はとくに興味を引かれた様子もないまま、部下たちに人払いを命じた。

「おまえもだ、海賊。」少佐は金髪に命じ、金髪は腰をくねらせて席を立った。イリヤは彼の尻をちらりと値踏みした。その「海賊」とやらの穿いている下半身の線まるだしの服のせいで、なにもかもが一瞥で充分見て取れた。少佐の機嫌が悪いのも無理は無かった。

ナポレオンはその場にとどまったままだった。イリヤは少佐の向かいに座りなおし、ナポレオンに冷たい視線を向けた。

「あなたにも不要な情報です。」

追い払われるようにそう言われ、ナポレオンはさながら受難者の様相を浮かべて立ち去った。

「で？」ナポレオンの背後でドアが閉まるなり、少佐はそう切り出した。「どういう機密だ？」

「私の同僚の腕にぶらさがっている新種の寄生動物はなんなんでしょう？」

返答の代わりにイリヤはたずねた。「機密」というのは、相棒が新しいおもちゃと何を遊んでいるのかを知るための口実に過ぎなかった。

少佐は嫌な顔になった。「おれの上官は、ことあるごとにあのくそ面倒な野郎を使おうとしやがる。」

「なにをさせてるんです？」

「あの男は手に負えん泥棒だ。我々はセキュリティシステムの裏をかく必要がある際に、彼を雇うことにしている。」 

この惨状を収拾する前に、イリヤは状況をよく把握せねばならなかった。

「それで、いったいどうしてまた犯罪を本業とするものがNATOのために働いたりするんです？通報とか逮捕で脅してるんですか？」

少佐の激怒が一瞬で沸点に達した。彼は立ち上がり、茫然とするイリヤを睨みつけて怒鳴り始めた。「脅すもなにもあるか、くそったれが！おれはもう何年もあの変態を追い払おうとしとるんだ！ちょろちょろ付きまとってきやがるのはあいつの方だ！あいつが考えとるのは獲物の数だけだ！相手構わず咥え込みやがって！」

そのドイツ人は椅子へ倒れこむように座ったが、爆発した感情を押さえ込むのにまだ苦労しているようだった。

「あの糞ヤンキー野郎が友人なら、さっさと手を引くよう忠告してやれ。露出狂じみた服ばかり着てやがる変態に、深入りしすぎる前にな。」

「同僚が服の趣味に問題のある窃盗犯と火遊びを楽しんでいるからといって、何か心配してやるべきことでもあるんでしょうか？」イリヤは尋ねた。

「あのくそったれな変態が、次の週には別の獲物といちゃつき始めるからだ。あいつには節操というものがない。あんたの友人はさんざんもて遊ばれて、それからさっさと捨てられるぜ。」

これはこれは･･･。

イリヤはまるで何かを思い出そうとでもしているかのように眉をひそめた。「あなたのおっしゃることに心当たりがありますね。ええと、NATOに協力する窃盗犯の話なら、私も耳にしたことがあります。ただそのときの話では、その泥棒がNATOにこだわる理由は、あなたへの一方的な恋慕のせいだと聞きましたが・・・。」

少佐は再び立ち上がった。「おれ？けっ、馬鹿馬鹿しい。ああ、その通りだ。あいつはもう何年もおれをたらしこもうと無駄な努力をしとる。だがそれは自分が楽しいから遊んどるに過ぎん。やつは来週にも別の男にまとわりつくだろうよ。」

「ええと、それで、彼はどのくらいの期間、あなたにまとわりついていたんですか？次のターゲットに移る前に。」イリヤは注意深く尋ねた。

「五年だ。」ドイツ人は小さく答えた。

イリヤは相棒の前で微笑と哄笑を隠す訓練を長年続けてきた。そのため、込みあがってきた笑いを封じ込めるのにさほどの苦労も無かった。彼は椅子の背もたれに体を預け、あたかも深く考え込んでいるかのように腕を組んだ。内心ではとっくに結論が出ていた。

「私ならこの件を解決することが出来ると思いますね、少佐。」彼は考え込んでいる振りをようやくやめて、そう告げた。「このあとの打ち合わせには参加しなければなりませんが、実はちょうど盗聴器を持ち合わせています。この件に関してのソロ氏との会話を、今夜あなたにお聞かせすることが可能です。」

少佐は鼻を鳴らした。「それで何が変わるとも思えんがな。」

 

諜報部員たちと泥棒は打ち合わせを終えた。その日の残りは、KGBとの出し抜き合戦に終始した。双方ともにたいした戦果のないままに終わった。ホテルでの遅い夜食を終えたころには、ナポレオンとエロイカ以外の全員が疲れきって不機嫌だった。ナポレオンはまる一日の無駄足ぐらいではその底抜けの快活さを失わなかったし、エロイカはそもそもKGBの標的リストにおける優先順位が低かった。

食事の後は解散だった。イリヤは少佐の手に受信機を滑り込ませた。「お聞きになるでしょう?」機器のスイッチが入ることを確認しながら、彼は低い声で尋ねた。

「あんたがそういうならな。」少佐は渋々返答した。

「是非そうしてください。」イリヤは言った。

「ああ、わかったよ。わかっとる。くそっ！」

少佐の返答を受けて、イリヤは相棒の後を追って自分たちの部屋へ帰った。ドアが閉まるなり、ソロは彼のほうを振り向いて腕を掴もうとしたが、イリヤは腕を組んで体を離した。そして冷たく激昂した瞳でソロを睨みつけた。「きみの新しい金髪くんにやきもちを焼かせるようなことはしないだろうね？」

ナポレオンは驚いて体をそらせたが、魅力をいっぱいに湛えた表情は変わらなかった。彼は常に、窮地をその方法で切り抜けようとするのだった。もしくはその方法で窮地に入り込んでしまう。「おいおい、僕がなにをしてるか、きみなら分かってると思ってたけどな。」

もちろんイリヤには分かっていた。が、少佐には説明が必要だろう。特に、張本人の口から間違いのない釈明が。彼はスーツケースからウォッカを取り出し、眉をひそめたまま短く言った。「説明してくれ。」

「ええと、はっきり言わなきゃだめなのかな。」ナポレオンは腰を下ろし、グラスを受け取った。「こんな噂を聞いたことはないか？美術窃盗犯のエロイカが、数年前にローマでNATOと仕事をして以来、エーベルバッハ少佐に恋に落ちたとか言う･･･」

「ああ、耳にしたことはある。」イリヤはうなずいた。「で、仕事仲間のお相手をつまみ食いしたら、厄介なことになるとは考えなかった？」

「そこが問題なのさ。エロイカは数年にわたって少佐を誘惑し続け、いまだにその結果を得ていないというわけさ。僕は彼に協力しているだけなんだよ。」

「つまりこういうことかい？エロイカとさも何事かあったようなふりをして、エーベルバッハ少佐を嫉妬させようとしている、ということかな？」

「大当たり。」

「どうしてまた、そんな割に合わない遊びを始めたのかな。」

ナポレオンは魅力たっぷりの微笑を浮かべた。イリヤは熱い石炭の上を歩いているような気分になった。その'笑顔は(エーベルバッハ少佐を除く)他の誰に対してもと同じように、イリヤにとっても有効だった。「エロイカは少佐に夢中なのさ。あれだけ無分別な恋に落ちてる誰かを、そのままにはしておけないよ。」

「全く愚かなことを思いついたもんだ。」

「何が愚かなのかな？」

「エロイカがきみにまとわり付いているところを見て、鉄のクラウスのような男がどんな結論を出すと思う？」イリヤは問い詰めた。

「そうだね、まず彼はエロイカは当然自分のものだと思っていた。しかし彼はエロイカの申し出に応じなかった。そこでエロイカは新しい対象を追うことにした。こういうとき、心に沸き起こるのは嫉妬の感情である。ちがうかい？」

「愚かにも程がある。」イリヤは答えた。「きみの計画は完全に裏目に出たね。先に相談してくれたら忠告してやったのに。少佐の結論ははっきりとこうだよ。『エロイカのおれへの執着は真剣なものではなかった。』もしくは、『エロイカは別の男に乗り換えておれを裏切った』、こんなところかな。」

ナポレオンにはいまいちピンとこないようだった。「ほんとにそうなのか？」

「当然だろ。あの英国人の愚かな所業は、少佐が持っていたかもしれないほんの僅かな信頼さえも打ち砕いたのさ。」 

「そりゃ大変だ･･･」ナポレオンはウォッカをごくりと飲み干した。「なんとかしてやらなきゃ。どうやったら少佐の信頼を取り戻せるかな？」

「私が何とかしてやるさ。」イリヤは穏やかに答えた。

ナポレオンはなだめるような笑みを浮かべて立ち上がり、相棒に近づいた。イリヤは立ち上がって彼を避けた。ソロは両手をイリヤの肩に掛けた。「これで納得してくれたかな・・・」彼は体を近づけた。

とろけ落ちそうになる自分を堪えつつ、イリヤはあえて顔をそらした。だがそんなことで諦めるナポレオンではなかった。イリヤは口を開いた。「ああいう服を着て長い髪のやつのほうがいいんだろ。」

「こうなるまえにはそうだったさ。知ってるだろ？」ナポレオンは揺ぎない声で、彼にそう思い出させた。イリヤはふと思い出して感傷にふけった。ナポレオンが大胆不敵に遊びまわっていたころ。あれはあれで、愉快な日々だった。

「あの見事な大輪のイングリシュ・ローズに寝た子を起こされたんじゃないのか？若いころみたいな遊び心が再び目覚めた、とかさ。」

「だったら後始末が大変だ。」ナポレオンは大げさに頭をかきむしった。「なにしろエロイカはエーベルバッハ少佐にくびったけだからな。」

「だから、こっちはこっちで収まるところに収まるしかないってわけだ。」イリヤはそう言い返し、とうとう相手のキスを受け入れた。

「きみは僕の最後の砦だよ。あいたっ！余計なことを言ってるより、別のことをすべきだよな。さあ、このくそ憎らしいロシア人め。」

イリヤは邪まな微笑を浮かべ、横たわって相棒とよりを戻す前に、シャツの下に隠した発信機のスイッチを切った。 

 

 

エーベルバッハ少佐はホテルの自室で、発信機のスイッチが切れるカチリという音を聞き届けた。どう落とし前をつけてやろうかと考え込みながら、彼はしばらく受信機を睨みつけたままでいた。それから彼は立ち上がり、エロイカの部屋向かってどかどか歩き、ドアを乱暴にノックした。

ドアがさっと開いた。クラウスは泥棒野郎の目の中に満足げな光がきらめくのに気付き、表情に浮かんだ自己満足を鑑賞してやった。

「どうしてこんな時間に？嬉しいな！ねえ、何の用なのかな？」

この間抜けな気取り屋ときたら、少佐が永遠の愛を誓い、かつあのヤンキーを捨てるようにせまってくると期待しているのかもしれなかった。せいぜい驚け。クラウスはドアの近くに立ち、両手を後ろで握って、ほとんど「休め」のような気楽なポーズをとった。

「簡潔に言っておこう。」彼は穏やかな声で言った。「おまえがようやく自分にあった相手を見つけられて、おれは嬉しいぞ。」

「えっ？」エロイカは素っ頓狂な声を上げた。クラウスは声に出して笑い出したかったが、努力して厳粛な顔を保った。

「そうだ。あのソロというのは、アメリカ人としてはまず悪くない男だ。おまえとはお似合いだ。もちろん、おまえを各種の騒動から遠ざけておけるようなもっとまともな相手がおればいいんだろうが、まあいい。ソロは見た目も悪くないし、性格もよさそうだ。おまえら二人はきっとうまくやっていけるだろう。」

エロイカはよろめきつつベッドの端に腰掛けた。膝が目に見えて震えていて、顔は蒼白だった。「でも・・・でも・・・」だが声は言葉にならなかった。

「となれば、いますぐやつの部屋に移ればどうだ？祝福するぞ。」クラウスは小さく微笑みながら寛大にもそう告げた。「クリヤキン氏も納得して、部屋を出てくれると思うがな。」

そう言い捨てると、少佐はドアの方に向かって体を翻した。ドアを開けた瞬間、エロイカがようやく言葉を取り戻した。

「でも･･･、待ってくれ少佐！言い訳させてくれ！」

自分の顔を正視できないでいるらしいエロイカを見て、少佐は笑いが顔一杯に広がるのを我慢できなかった。おれの気が済むまで、そうだな、最低半時間はやきもきさせてやる。彼はそう決めた。その後なら、もしかするとそろそろ誘惑に負けてやってもいいころかもしれん。

それはそれとしてと、彼は反射的に考えた。次にこいつが同じようなことを始めたら、今度は芝居じゃないかも知れんぞ。

＜終＞


End file.
